


Love

by begin_fiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Chloe realizes she is in love with Lucifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Love

Chloe Decker was a simple woman. A detective for the LAPD, and had a child, Trixie. She had great friends at the LAPD, and a.. special partner. A partner who was weird and flirty. And annoying, like a little kid. That partner was Lucifer Morningstar who kept saying he was "the devil" and his father was "God". Chloe knew it wasn't true. But there was something special about her partner.

He never talked about his family, and if he did, he did it with _disgust._ As he hated his family. She was very confused at it since parents love their childs, and childs love their parents back.

But Lucifer was a special one, something she couldn't deny.

And one day, when she met him at the preninct, with his suit of a red waistcoat and black suitjacket(not to forget the red pocket square.), her heart made a little jump. She didn't understand why, but since that day, everytime she saw him at work, her heart fluttered and when she was at home, she always secretly hoped he would pop up with a visit.

And that was when she realised, she was in love with her partner.

She avoided him, not wanting to look so stupid everytime he came by. And he was confused. And so he asked why, at her house.

"Detective? Detective, may I ask why you are avoiding me?"

"I.. It's nothing of your concern, Lucifer." she said, looking up at him. Why was he so tall? Just to touch him she already had to stand on her toes. When she looked up at him, though, she couldn't look away. From his hair that would get curly, _something she wanted to touch so bad,_ to his beautiful dark obsidian eyes, his lips, his oh so perfect body with his suits..

So Chloe did something she could not resist:

she kissed him.

She grabbed him and kissed him, placing the hands on his suit as it could rip off anytime.

After they broke apart they looked each other in the eyes. "Detective.. I.. I love you." 

"I love you too Lucifer."


End file.
